Dreams and Things
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: After a hard night of studying, Zane falls asleep in class. 'Fun' ensues. Atticus/Zane. If you read it or fav it, review? 100% Tails Approved


Dreams and Things

A fanfiction by: Mr. Trite

Putting a hand in front of his mouth, Zane Truesdale let out yet another yawn, hoping to stifle it as to not disturb the class. He was horribly tired, but he wouldn't call it is fault- He had been up late last night, studying for the exact same class. Sure, he was one of the top students in the school- _everybody _knew that- and yeah, okay, he knew what he was doing…But it didn't kill to double-check what he knew, right? After all, one should never let their guard down. However, Zane would have never guessed that he had _over_-studied- As the instructor in the front of the room continued to drag the lesson along, the blue-haired duelist came to the conclusion that he knew all of the information like the back of his hand.

Zane's eyelids sagged over his dark blue orbs- He didn't think he could take any more of this…It wouldn't kill him to put his head down for a _little_ while, right…? Horrified, Zane sat straight up in his seat, shaking his head. No. He absolutely, positively would _not_ fall asleep in class. He couldn't- After all, there had to be something he had missed last night, one tiny little fact that would cost him the perfect grade. However, he simply couldn't fight back anymore. Stifling another yawn, Zane felt his eyes shut and his head droop- Something that just couldn't be avoided. As the young man slowly began to drift asleep, he simply couldn't imagine how much the little incident would actually cost him…

…

It was late summer in Zane's dream; he could feel the heat bathing his bare back, washing over him like a waterfall. Placing a hand over his eyes in a form of blockage, the duelist smiled. The crisp blue ocean stretched out as far as the eye could see, sparkling in the strong sunlight. There was nothing that could make this dream better, even thought Zane wasn't completely sure if it was a dream- The white sand warming his feet was simply too soft, too real. Actually, as the young man looked around him with a small frown, he realized that there _was_ something missing. Just one little thing keeping his dream from being absolutely perfect…

"Hey, Zane!" Turning around, Zane let a huge grin break out onto his face. Watching as the voice's owner walked up to him, a grin matching his own, the bluenette let out a chuckle, now knowing he was truly in paradise. "What are you doing here, Atticus?"

Laughing, surfer boy and fellow duelist Atticus Rhodes beamed up at the blue-haired young man, his bright eyes shaded by a pair of black sunglasses. Zane could see his reflection in them. "What do you think I'm doing here, Zaney?" the brunette asked, extending his arm. "The surf, the sand…And the hottest guy in the world. Trust me, I wouldn't miss it for the world." With a wink, Atticus grinned at his blue-haired boyfriend, who allowed a delicate blush to dance upon his face. It was almost too good to be true.

"Hottest guy in the world, huh?" Zane asked, throwing an uncharacteristically flirty wink at the surfer. "Now, I wonder who _that_ could be." With a laugh, Atticus approached him and placed his hands on Zane's tanned chest, smiling. A smile, Zane realized, that was much too seductive to be considered a regular smile.

"Who do you _think_ it is?" Atticus asked with a flirty tone, stepping closer to the young man. A smirk on his face, Zane managed to move his arms away from his sides, in order to wrap them around his brunette lover's back. Atticus smiled at the touch and pushed himself closer, their chests touching. "I'll give you a hint…It isn't Crowler." Before Zane could even do so much as smirk, he felt Atticus' lips push up against his own in a firm kiss.

Moaning lightly, Zane found himself able to kiss back, soon to thrust his tongue into the young brunette's mouth. He tasted sweet, like the unmistakable tang of a summer romance. The bluenette felt Atticus' tongue lash against his own, dying to entangle it into a twisted game. The two bodies fell on their knees into the sand, still clinging to each other's backs as they went down. The sand was as inviting as any mattress. Pushing his body against Atticus', their mouths still connected, Zane felt as the surfer's body wilted under him, his dire craving quite obvious. The duelist complied, and held Atticus in his arms as he was lowered gently onto the sand, staring up at him with a smile in his eyes.

Their lips separating like a stitch on a pillow, Atticus gasped for air, his light panting mixed with laughter. "You're such a great kisser." he sighed, his cheeks painted red. "Ten stars for you." Chuckling, Zane's hands trailed down his boyfriend's chest, a smirk on his face.

"How many stars do I have, Atty?" Zane asked, placing a kiss on Atticus' collar bone. Gasping lightly, Atticus laughed, his fingers gently stroking the nape of Zane's neck, aiming to bring his lips closer.

"Too many." Atticus answer, breathless as the stronger body on top of him pulled at the waist of his swimming trunks, wanting nothing more than to free the bulge beneath them. With an almost silly smirk, Zane brought his lips to his boyfriend's collar bone, sucking on it mischievously as the trunks were discarded.

"Good."

xxx

Jesse Anderson was so freaking bored.

Looking around the classroom, the blue-haired Southerner's emerald-colored eyes browsed the walls lazily, looking at anything other than the chalkboard at the front of the classroom. _Boring_…God, this sucked. Instead of paying attention- Jesse had thoroughly convinced himself he was prepared, however that had yet to be truly known- Jesse decided to run a mental documentary of his fellow classmates. Annoying girl that keep winking at him texting under the desk…Weird kid that nobody talks to reading a comic behind his notebook…Zane Truesdale, fast asleep….

Wait. Blinking, Jesse's eyes zoned in on the sleeping teen, total shock plastered on his face. Zane Truesdale, the Academy's finest and best prepared…_asleep_? Oh man, it was simply too good to be true. Laughing under his breath, Jesse rolled his eyes and smirked. Oh, man. Later on, when Jesse managed to get a higher test score than Zane's, he was going to _Oh Lord what the hell is that_.

Rubbing his hands over his eyes, the blue-haired teen's emerald-colored orbs went about as wide as dinner saucers. Was that…Naw, it couldn't be. With a shake of his head, Jesse just gave into the truth, despite how truly unbelievable it was- There was Zane Truesdale, sleeping in class and hornier than a dog in the heat.

Shaking his head in pure disbelief, Jesse let out a surprised laugh. This caught the attention of some of the students around him, turning their heads back to stare, only to return their attention to what was being written at the front of the room, or whatever else they were doing. Chuckling under his breath, Jesse rubbed his hands together. So, Zane liked sex. Wouldn't it have been kind of him, as a friend, to make his little wet dream even better? Fishing a hand into his pant pocket, it wasn't long before Jesse grabbed hold of the hard, squared object nestled inside of it. The Southerner looked up, item still concealed, and glared at the student sitting behind the sleeping Zane until he felt his eyes on him and turned in his seat. "What?" the student mouthed. In response, Jesse grinned and revealed the item in his hand. His peer stared at it, wide eyes.

"Give you a pack of gum if you trade seats with me." Jesse offered, shaking the pink and white case once or twice. The boy, despite the slight distrust in his eyes, nodded. Looking over at the teacher in the front of the classroom to make sure he wasn't looking, Jesse tossed the kid the whole pack of gum, the two bodies moving in a silent flurry.

In a matter of minutes, Jesse found himself sitting behind the sleeping Zane, the smile on his face nearly indescribable. Teasingly, the boy reached out to softly run his fingers along the nape of Zane's neck. He knew this would drive him crazy- After all, that's what it did to Jaden. Leaning forward, Jesse smirked; his lips not even an inch away from the snoozing duelist's ear. "_Zane_…"

…

"_Zane…_" This simple, one-syllable word sounded like a piece of Beethoven's finest composition when whispered so lustfully, especially by that of the beautiful Atticus Rhodes. Both completely naked- As well as hard-, the two lay on their sides in the warm sand, lost in each other's eyes. Every time Zane felt Atticus' fingers run down the nape of his neck, soft as a cat brushing against his leg, he felt himself grow a little harder. Wrapping his arms around the small of Atticus' back, Zane pushed himself closer and softly licked at the spot that connected his boyfriend's shoulder and neck, causing him to moan softly. That was his sensitive spot, Zane knew, and continued to lick at it, enjoying the feel of Atticus squirming under his hands. There was something particularly alluring when it came to the way that Atticus tried to lower the volume of his moaning, as if others were around to hear it. Or rather, so that only they could hear it, something special that only Zane himself deserved. In response to the turn-on, Zane groaned and rubbed himself against his boyfriend, causing him to moan yet again, his hands clutching Zane's back in order to bring him closer.

"Zane," Atticus hissed again, moving his head to lick at Zane's bare collar bone. He looked up with pleading brown eyes, causing Zane's dick to throb with need. _Oh, God…_ "Take me…Please…" Wrapping his arms around Zane's back, he pushed himself so close to the bluenette that their noses were touching.

Atticus' pleading was nearly enough to make him come, right then and there. However, Zane took a deep inhale of breath, letting it out slowly and easily. Having no other means of going about it, the duelist brought his hand to his mouth and spat quickly into it- Not exactly a beautiful way of getting lube, but his only other option would be to give himself to Atticus dry. And the last thing he'd ever want to see- Here, now, or ever- was Atticus Rhodes in pain. Pushing his hand in between the two warm bodies, Zane rubbed his hand over his length, making it easier on both of them. Once that was done, Zane locked his blue bedroom eyes onto Atticus' and slowly moved his hands down to his boyfriend's legs.

"Atticus." he slurred, pushing his forehead against the surfer's. Atticus took the hint and shifted his legs, wrapping them around Zane's back in such a position that he'd be easier to access. Arms wrapped loosely around his lover, Zane spoke. "Ready?" he asked. When Atticus nodded, the bluenette followed his stunning boyfriend's orders and slipped himself inside with a gentle thrust. The reaction was a soft cry out of the other.

Zane looked to Atticus' face and almost pulled out. However, despite the brief wave of pain that flooded over his boyfriend's features, it was hard to ignore the smile that shone through it. Shifting inside of his lover, Zane found a more comfortable position and pushed deeper into Atticus with another thrust, earning a low, pleasure-filled moan. He felt as the surfer's leg's wrapped around him tighter, encouraging him to delve deeper. Doing just that, Zane rolled his head back and moaned so loud he thought the gulls above them could hear it.

With another thrust, Zane knew it wouldn't be much longer. He felt plump and full, ready to spill his seed at any given moment. The slow, steady stroking of Atticus' nimble fingers didn't help much- His body was so warm, Zane could have truly believed he was soaking up the sun's rays. Biting his lower lip, Zane welded his eyes shut as he pulled Atticus down onto him and screamed, the tightness of his boyfriend's muscles around him simply too much to handle.

The two released at the same time- It wasn't rare for Zane's orgasm to trigger Atticus', or vice versa. The blue-haired duelist was in awe at just how warm his boyfriend's spill was, almost like the water out of a Jacuzzi. Panting like a dog, Zane looked up into the tired eyes of Atticus Rhodes, their lazy smiles mirrored in each other's faces. And, as Zane pulled out and felt Atticus crawl into his arms, a familiar position, he sunk his head onto the brunette's shoulder and closed his eyes. _This_, he realized, _was paradise_.

xxx

A sharp bell was what awoke Zane Truesdale- Not the best way to come out of such an amazing dream. The blue-haired boy blinked his tired eyes and yawned, looking around as his classmates filed out. God…had he really slept through that entire class? Shifting in his seat, Zane blinked. What…What _was_ that? Confused, Zane looked down the exact moment he felt a slap at the back of his neck.

"Hey, Zane!" Looking behind him, still at a loss, Zane found himself staring eye-to-eye with the Jesse Anderson, boyfriend to Jaden Yuki and all around good guy. A goofy grin was spread across his face, along with a twinkle in his eye…A twinkle that just screamed of a good gossip. Before Zane could question him, Jesse spoke again, patting him on the shoulder as he walked by.

"Sweet dreams?" Blushing a furious red, Zane gathered his books in his arms. How on Earth did Jesse—

As Zane stood, he blinked and looked down. A groan was soon emitted from his throat, and he put a hand over his eyes to avoid looking at the somewhat large stain that had flowered at the crotch of his pants.


End file.
